Un tutor para Derpy
by Rain in The Box
Summary: Derpy a bajado sus notas y necesita ayuda, pero debido a malas experiencias no quiere, un chico le ofrece ser su tutor, ¿Derpy aceptara su ayuda? Mi primer Fic, espero les guste y si pueden darme concejos o recomendaciones lo agradecería mucho :3
1. Prueba de Matemáticas

Este es mi primer fanfic de Derpy x Doctor y si no dudas del sistema escuela les dejare una breve explicación, pre-kínder y kínder son preescolar, Básica es Primaria y Media es Secundaria, bien creo que eso sería todo, espero les guste ^^

* * *

Prueba de Matemáticas.

Las luces se apagaban por todo el vecindario a excepción de un brillo proveniente de una de las ventanas en el tercer pido mientras que en la otra sus cortinas se cerraban, en ese lugar se encontraba un escritorio con un montón de libros y cuadernos esparcidos, una joven rubia cayó dormida estrepitosamente sobre ellos despertándose al instante.

-¡Ah! Me quede dormida… – hecho un rápido vista a su alrededor con sus peculiares ojos, se da cuenta de algo importante.

– ¡Tengo que seguir estudiando!- la joven rubia toma el libro que me mas cerca tenia, tras leer unas cuantas líneas sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse de nuevo, decide poner el libro de nuevo en su escritorio, camina cuidadosamente a su cama.

-Solo descansare un momento mis ojos…- tras decir esto la chica se queda profundamente dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Ditzy?- se escucho mientras tocaban a su puerta.- Ditzy despierta, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela.- al oír eso la chica despierta de golpe, corre rápidamente a su armario y en unos cuantos segundos cambia su pijama con estampados de muffins por un uniforme escolar un tanto desordenado de el colegio Ponyville, sale de la habitación encontrándose con quien tocaba a su puerta, una chica de cabello verde agua y ojos del mismo tono, era su medio-hermana Raindrops, su cuarto estaba justo al lado del suyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Raindrops! Yo… amm… ¡lo siento!- se disculpa con quien obstruía su salida.

-Te quedaste dormida viendo videos en internet de nuevo, ¿verdad?- le dice con una leve sonrisa mientras arregla su uniforme.

-¡No es cierto!- dice haciendo un pequeño berrinche inflando sus mejilla.

-Lo sé, escuche anoche cuando tu cabeza se golpeo con el escritorio.- deja salir unas cuantas ricitas. –Ahora, ve por tu mochila y vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde, otra vez.- la chica rubia entro de nuevo a su cuarto, metió unos cuadernos en mochila, cuando estaba lista para salir se acerco a su mesita de noche para tomar un broche que tenía unas burbujas en él, regreso a la puerta y se dirigió al primer piso donde se encontraba la cocina.

Saliendo de casa, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses, mientras caminaban Ditzy trataba de repasar lo que avía estado estudiando sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su hermana Raindrops intento llamar su atención pero fue en vano, la chica rubia siguió caminando hasta chocar con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-Oh… lo siento mucho...- dijo avergonzada mientas se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se avía dado, una mano se extendió hacia ella.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.- era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, le estaba ofreciendo su mano a Ditzy para ayudarle a incorporarse, ella tomo la mano del joven, se le quedo viendo un rato y le dio las gracias por ayudarle, a pesar de que eso le pasaba bastante no eran muchas personas las que se tomaran la molestia de ayudarle cuando le pasaba. Raindrops se acerco a su hermana.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto algo preocupada, Ditzy solo asintió con su cabeza, se quedaron viendo como se alejaba el chico de cabello castaño, después de eso ambas siguieron su camino hasta que a solo unos centímetros de hay un sonido las distrajo, Raindrops levanto su pie ya que el sonido parecía venir desde el suelo, efectivamente, el sonido se produjo por un objeto en el suelo.

Ditzy se agacho para recogerlo, era un reloj de bolsillo, la tapa tenía un grabado de un reloj de arena, a pesar de que Raindrops lo avía pisado sin darse cuenta aun estaba funcionando, parecía que su cadena se avía cortado, ella guardo el reloj en su mochila y se dirigieron a tomar el autobús.

Ya en la escuela las hermanas se separaron, a pesar de que las chicas tenían la misma edad, Raindrops ya se encontraba en 3º medio, mientras Ditzy aun seguía en 1º medio, por unos problemas ella avía entrado un año después de lo debido a pre-kínder y hace un par de años avía repetido de curso, este años parecía que volvería a pasar, el año escolar avía empezado hace un par de semanas y sus notas ya eran bastante bajas, entro en la sala y se acerco a una de sus amigas.

-¡Carrot!- hablo fuerte para llamar su atención. –je je buenos días.- saludo a la chica con una enorme sonrisa, ella le devolvió el saludo.

-Derpy, buenos días.- Carrot era una de sus mejores amigas, su cabello era anaranjado y sus ojos verdes, Derpy era un apodo que le decían entre amigas.- ¿Recordaste estudiar para la prueba? Ya sabes lo que pasara si te va mal hoy.-

Los profesores hablaron con sus padres para que le consiguieran un tutor pero ella se negó rotundamente. Ya avía tenido malas experiencias con tutores y no quería que volviera pasar.

-Claro que estudia.- dijo con mucha confianza.

Sus padres le propusieron un trato, si aprobaba la prueba de hoy no le conseguirían un tutor, pero si reprobaba de nuevo, además que tener un tutor, tendría que entregarles su amada consola de videojuegos, su super nintendo, no podía dejar que le quitaran algo tan preciado para ella, tenía que esforzarse de la misma forma que para los exámenes finales, su consola estaba en juego, tenía la esperanza de que podía pasar el examen a pesar de haberse quedado dormida la noche anterior, hasta que algo llamado realidad destrozaría toda esa esperanza.

-Fue difícil, pero ¡estudie mucho literatura!-

-Amm… Derpy la prueba de hoy… es de matemáticas.- Derpy se quedo pálida al oír eso, un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose se escucho en su mente.

-¡AH! ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?!- estaba empezando a desesperarse.- ¡voy a perder mi nintendo!-

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que tal vez no esté muy difícil.- trato de calmar a su amiga.- ten.- le dio su cuaderno de matemáticas, sabía que los apuntes de la rubia no le ayudarían mucho en este momento.- usa el tiempo que queda para estudiar.- Derpy tomo el cuaderno.

-Muchísimas gracias Carrot.- al abrir el cuaderno empezó a leer, no podía entender nada, matemáticas era una de las clases en las que peor le iba, aun así hizo el intento de estudiar.

El examen empezó, Derpy se quedo viendo el examen, leía más de una vez los ejercicios para tratar de entenderlos mejor, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no podía responder bien los problemas de la prueba, solo quería que fuera un sueño.

En el colegio Equetria, un chico caminaba por los pasillos mientras leía un libro de historia, a pesar de estar atento a su lectura podía caminar sin golpearse accidentalmente con alguno de los otros los estudiantes, sabía de memoria los pasillos de aquel edificio, llego a su sala, mientras leía su libro empezó a buscar algo en sus bolcillos, al no encontrarlo cerro un momento su libro para buscarlo mejor, pero solo sintió un trozo de cadena cortada.


	2. Reloj perdido

Hola! al fin termine el capitulo 2 :D

perdonen la espera de como de casi un mes ^^U bueno espero disfruten de este capitulo :3

* * *

Reloj perdido.

El joven puso su libro en el escritorio, empezó a buscar a en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero el objeto que buscaba no se encontraba hay, abrió su bolso escolar, revolvió el interior de esta pero tampoco se encontraba dentro, aprovechando que las clases aun no empezaban salio del salón para buscar en los pasillo.

Al salir bajo la mirada, tenía que estar atento al suelo en caso de que llegara a pisar lo que buscaba, el objeto que buscaba era un reloj de bolsillo con un grabado de reloj de arena, cuidaba mucho del reloj, era muy importante y especial para él.

En su búsqueda le pareció ver a alguien en los pasillos, el joven prefirió ignorarlo, quería encontrar su reloj pronto, pero la extraña persona interrumpió su búsqueda.

-¿Time?- una voz familiar se escucho. –Es raro encontrarte fuera de la sala.-era una chica, de ojos azules, cabello azul claro y algunos mechones grisáceos.

-Ahh… Colgate, estoy algo ocupado ahora.- Continuo su camino.

-¿Buscas algo importante?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es mi reloj de bolsillo, la cadena se cortó y creo que cayó por aquí.- siguió caminando, casi sin prestarle atención a Colgate.

-¿Por qué no vas a objetos perdidos? Tal vez alguien ya lo encontró y lo dejo ahí.-

-Allá me dirigía, solo busco en el pasillo por si acaso se encuentra aquí.-

-Aun que creo que tal vez deberías darte prisa en ir.- dijo mientras caminaba para dirigirse a su sala de clases.

Las campanas empezaron a sonar por todo el edificio indicando que las clases ya iban a comenzar.

-Rayos.- dijo para sí mismo, ahora tendría que esperar hasta el descanso para ir a objetos perdidos, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, como que alguien lo robara, o que al caer se dañara, o que alguien lo hubiera pisado.

En otra escuela, la chica de cabello verde sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz.

\- ¡Achú!- su molestia era solo un pequeño estornudo, uno de sus compañeros se volteo a verla.

-Salud.- le susurro un joven que estaba sentado a su lado, su cabello tenía un estilo mohicano de color celeste y sus ojos son dorados claros.

-Gracias Thunderlane.- respondió.

-De nada, oye ¿tu hermana Ditzy…. estará bien?- el joven dijo esto algo sonrojado.

-Ohh… no te preocupes por ella, estudio mucho ayer para la prueba de hoy.- ella ya le avía mencionado los problemas de su hermana al joven, el siempre se preocupaba por ella y por Ditzy.

-Solo espero que haya estudiado la materia correcta esta vez.- dijo Raindrops con un todo de nerviosismo mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su rostro.

-Ohh… vamos, ella no es tan despista…- pensó unos segundos.- olvídalo, no dije nada.- volteo la mirada y siguió prestando atención a la clase.

Unos salones antes que el de Raindrops, se encontraban Ditzy, trataba de responder su prueba, el tiempo pasaba y cuando se dio cuenta el recreo estaba por comenzar, trato de apurarse en responder.

-Bajen sus lápices, término la hora de la prueba.- dijo mientras empezaba a retirar las hojas de la prueba.

Al oír esto Ditzy sintió como horrible escalofrió recorría todo cuerpo, aun le faltaban por terminar la prueba, empezó a anotar las respuestas rápido, de repente vio una sombra en su puesto.

-Señorita Ditzy, su prueba por favor.- la joven rubia sintió que su corazón se detuvo mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba, tomo la hoja del examen y temblorosamente se la entrego a su profesor.

-Terminare de revisar sus pruebas después del almuerzo para entregárselas a la salida.- dijo el profesor retirando la ultima de la ultima hoja de prueba mientras sus alumnos salían al patio.

Ditzy se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta de la sala.

En la biblioteca del colegio de Equestria, Time se encontraba buscando en el baúl de objetos perdidos su reloj, había muchas cosas curiosas dentro, entre las que más destacaban unos discos de vinilo, un extraño bastón que tenia la forma de la cabeza de un animar con un cuerno, pero ninguna señal del reloj.

-Parece que no está aquí…. ¿Tal vez no cayó en la escuela? - dijo en voz baja para sí mismos, empezó a recorrer los amplios pasillos de la biblioteca, siempre iba a la biblioteca durante el recreo, a veces iba durante las horas de almuerzo, le gustaba leer sobre ciencia y matemáticas, pero sobre todo de historia, ocasionalmente leía historias ficciosas de viajes en el tiempo.

Decidió tomar asiento y terminar de leer su libro, pensó que tal vez eso le ayudaría dejar de pensar un poco en su reloj.

En la Escuela Superior Pon, Raindrops y Thunderlane caminaban por el patio, se encontraban platicando mientras llegaban a un lugar algo escondido, un pequeño jardín escondido por algunos árboles, en ese lugar se encontraban Carrot y Ditzy.

Ditzy se encontraba tensa, Carrot trataba de calmar a su amiga, la prueba había sido dura, en especial para la joven rubia de ojos curiosos, cuando Thunderlane y Raindrops se enteraron de la equivocación de Ditzy intentaron consolarla dándole palabras de aliento.

-Eso puede pasarle a cualquiera.- le dijo la chica de cabello anaranjado mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

\- Quédate tranquila.-dijo esto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

\- Si, no puede estar tan mal.- dijo Thunderlane algo sonrojado.

Las horas de clases pasaron, la chica de ojos curiosos seguía nerviosa por lo de su prueba, mientras que el chico de cabello castaño por más que leía no podía dejar de pensar y preocuparse por el paradero de su reloj.

Mientras los alumnos salían de la sala el profesor les entregaba sus pruebas, Ditzy temblaba a cada paso que se acercaba al profesor, cuando llego con el entrego su prueba un escalofrió recorrió su espalda erizándole la piel.

No quiso ver la nota que tenia la hoja, por lo que simplemente salio de su sala para la salida la escuela e irse a casa.

-Y ¿cómo te fue en tu prueba Derpy?- pregunto Carrot mientras caminaban a la salida.

Ditzy le entrego la hoja de su examen a su amiga, un poco después llego Raindrops después de esperar que Thunderlane se fuera a su entrenamiento de atletismo, ambas se pusieron a revisar la hoja, la expresión que tenían era de confusión al ver algunas de las respuestas que dio Ditzy en su prueba.

-¿Está muy mal?- pregunto al ver ninguna de ellas decía nada, ambas chicas se miraron nerviosas, Raindrops decidió cambiar el tema.

-Ejem… ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado camino a casa? Jeje…- dijo con un tono de nerviosismo mientras las 3 chicas salían del edificio.

Cuando las hermanas llegaron a casa la madre de ellas se encontraba esperándolas, al ver a una de ellas pregunto cómo fue su resultado en la prueba, Ditzy le entrego temblando su prueba, fue directo a su cuarto, de su mochila saco un muffin que le avía quedado del almuerzo, mientras lo comía vio un objeto dentro de su mochila, cuando tomo el objeto se dio cuenta de que era el reloj que avía recogido camino la escuela, empezó a inspeccionarlo, el reloj se abrió y dejo ver que marcaba las 6:04 horas escrito con números romanos, tras la tapa con el reloj de arena se encontraba escrito un nombre.

-¿Time Turner?…- ella leyó el nombre escrito. –Debe ser el dueño del reloj.- dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que en la cocina la madre de las hermanas hacia una llamada.

Las clases en el colegio Equestria ya avían terminado hace un par horas, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se avían marchado a sus casas, pero el joven castaño seguía buscando su reloj, no importaba cuantas vuelta diera por los pasillo, su reloj no estaba por ninguna parte, se resigno y decidió irse camino a casa algo molesto y exhausto.

-Llegue tía, siento llegar tarde.- dijo el joven de cabello castaño le dijo que una señora mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Ohh… sobrino, necesito hablar con tigo.- dijo con una sonrisa.


End file.
